


留洋女大学生风评被害案始末

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline
Kudos: 55





	留洋女大学生风评被害案始末

事实证明留英女大学生缓解压力的方法比黄荏珺留学三年来见过的秃头教授还多。

虽然讲刻板印象要不得，但事实就是如此，五花八门，一个比一个精彩。

比如头号闺蜜李东淑最大的乐趣就是每周去摇骰喝酒，喝得烂醉，然后被黄荏珺一边骂骂咧咧一边捞起胳膊抬走，生怕她发酒疯看上哪个男孩就要跟人上床。黄荏珺当然不是怕李东淑失身，她是同情被李东淑看上的人——好好的男孩，还没学出名堂来，先被李东淑榨到阳痿，怪可惜的。

后来李东淑找了韩国学联主席李马克做男朋友，也不知道韩国人是泡菜吃多齁住了脑子还是咖啡喝多了精神亢奋，才选了个韩语都说不清的加拿大人做主席。要黄荏珺说，李马克玩游戏不行，做饭也不大会，聚会时拿起话筒唱rap倒是比谁都溜。李东淑却就此从良，酒局一律不去，改在宿舍给她男朋友做饭吃，还要陪人泡图书馆，待到凌晨才回家。

其实可能在她学霸男友心里泡图书馆和泡李东淑是一个道理，泡图书馆是主要的，泡李东淑是顺带的。

黄荏珺问李东淑：李马克到底有什么值得你金盆洗手的，你图他啥？”

李东淑翻了个好大的白眼：“我图他jb大。”

李马克有jb大到让李东淑爽得连喝酒蹦迪都不去吗，黄荏珺有点困惑。

女大学生风评被害案始于李东淑，发扬于罗渽敏。

黄荏珺打死都想不到罗渽敏一个平时只喜欢rua毛绒玩具和抱枕的聪明女孩能为了爱情每周坐四个小时火车去爱丁堡找男朋友。

爱丁堡是挺美的，城堡为爱守着秘密，罗渽敏为爱千里送……哔！都是不能说的秘密。

她靠在大大的懒人沙发上，点燃了罗渽敏不远千里从爱丁堡捎回来的其实英国遍地都有的宜家牌香薰蜡烛，听罗渽敏讲她的爱情故事。

“黄旭熙就是我的命根子！”罗渽敏捂着心口感慨。

“你不如说他的命根子就是你的命根子，”黄荏珺吸了口果冻，塑料包装在空中画了个抛物线，精准地进了垃圾桶里，“他没有了他的命根子还能苟延残喘，你没有了他的命根子可能要活活饿死，对吧？”

罗渽敏不置可否。

“哎，但是……”黄荏珺翻了个身，“做爱有那么爽吗？”

罗渽敏笑嘻嘻的：“wuli荏珺尼终于也想开了吗？”

黄荏珺逐渐对做爱以及jb产生好奇。

李东淑和罗渽敏两个女的七嘴八舌要把男朋友p站大会员账号借过来。

黄荏珺说我怀疑你们要跟我搞拉拉。

李东淑迅速捂上了她的嘴，罗渽敏点开了自家男友的收藏夹，随便找了一个播放量高的。

“怎么没有字幕呢，”黄荏珺一头雾水，“这说的日语吧，你们听得懂？”

当然听不懂了这里只有两个寒国人和一个重国人啊。

黄荏珺悲从中来甚至有点想去借姐姐的日本男友过来翻译。

看了不到二十分钟，女主还没把男主的鸡儿舔硬，黄荏珺就说她不想看了。

原因是她看不懂剧情很难受。

李东淑和罗渽敏都表示想不通怎么会有人看av一定要听懂男女主在说什么奇妙的小jb话，可黄荏珺坚持说看av也是需要仪式感的。

做爱的时候是不是也要仪式感，先朝着你老家的方向嗑三个响头大喊一声不孝女荏珺今天偷汉子了，给列祖列宗磕头认错，就好像每个追星女孩做爱之前也要把贴墙上的爱豆海报蒙起来，完事了再对着海报磕头谢罪。

黄荏珺还是没法过心里那关，当然更重要的是那二十分钟的观赏时间里他都在纠结女主说了什么骚话，根本没来得及看男主的鸡儿到底什么样。

有没有免费又高清的jb给黄荏珺看看。

还真有。

李马克那天喝多了酒，说他有个朋友最近过得不快乐，他看了心里难受，问李东淑有没有什么好办法。

李东淑说你喝多了酒鸡儿都不硬了我看着心里也难受。不过说归说办法还是要想的，谁叫李东淑栽在李马克手上了。

李东淑建议李马克朋友去谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，再不然就约一炮，jb爽了脑子也就是爽了。

李马克觉得可行：“你有没有哪个小姐妹勇于尝试？我朋友鼻子很大。”

李东淑秒懂，这种时候有好处她还是会第一个想起闺蜜的，她冲李马克笑得极为灿烂：“当然有啦。”

李东淑和罗渽敏合谋起事情来到底有多可怕呢，其洗脑程度就算是个唐僧也要折服到心甘情愿留在女儿国了，更何况还是耳根子软心志不坚的黄荏珺。

李东淑：“wuli马克欧巴的朋友当然都是靠谱的人，打一炮就完事了，问题不大。”

罗渽敏：“你就试试嘛，听说他人帅又器大活好，约一个试试不吃亏。”

黄荏珺有些动摇了：“我只想看真jb，你们确定是419对吧？不要给老娘来个余情未了还在那叽叽歪歪想再续前缘的傻逼玩意，最好是提完裤子就能滚蛋，别来纠缠我哈。”

李东淑眉开眼笑：“没问题没问题，一定给你转达。”

罗渽民奉上手机：“联系方式都给你准备好咯。”

她加了对方的kkt，开门见山表明来意。

Jenojam：【没问题，我们在哪里见面？】  
Juneee：【酒店啊，不然在哪？】  
Jenojam：【？】  
Juneee：【？】  
Jenojam：【行吧。】

李帝努退出对话框。看头像自拍长得挺纯的一姑娘，说起来话来才发现好辣一美女，他今晚真有福了。

黄荏珺临出发前被李东淑和罗渽敏扣下了，俩人从市里赶着回学校，把一个粉红的VS袋子丢到她怀里——一套内衣。胸罩是很普通，不过是带有玫瑰金色的刺绣花纹，问题是胸罩以下坠着长及大腿的透明黑纱，同色的内裤被黑纱覆盖着，前面倒还算能接受，屁股后面却一丝布料都没有，全靠股沟间一根线连着。

鸡都不敢穿成这样去约。

鸡也不会上网，就她黄荏珺会。

她这两个闺蜜哪天断了腿有没有可能是活活骚断的。

“拿走，老娘不需要！”

黄荏珺脸上的表情铁青，李东淑使了个眼色，冲着罗渽敏喊：“你看吧，我就说不要买透明黑纱这套。”

罗渽敏没注意，只觉得自己受了天大的委屈：“我早说选白纱那套显得高贵啊，不是你非夸这套性感的吗？”

事到如今纠结是谁拍案做决定的还有什么意义呢，黄荏珺还以为她闺蜜是来传道受业解惑的，谁能想到根本就是来添乱的。

最后还是罗渽敏非要给她把衣服塞进包里，美名其曰以防万一他看到你那小学鸡才喜欢穿的姆明内裤会真的以为你未成年人，约不成事小，被看不起事大。

姆明内裤风评也被害。

罗渽敏完成任务又高高兴兴坐火车找她男人野去了，李东淑在家敷了个面膜开始捣鼓妆容，因为李马克说解决了兄弟大事今晚要好好放松一下。

总之就是三姐妹今晚都要做最性福的人儿就对了。

闺蜜不靠谱归不靠谱，看男人的眼光还是很准的，对方确实如形容的那样，个高腿长，重点是鼻子大。

李帝努靠在酒店接待处的沙发上玩手机，见人来了便起身，伸出一只手同她打招呼：“你好，建筑系李帝努。”

黄荏珺很客气地回握，简单做了个自我介绍，便转身去前台开房。

一切来得太突然，就连黄荏珺洗完澡穿着那套鸡都不敢买的内衣出来的时候，李帝努都还在想他明明只是跟马克哥抱怨自己formative assessment分数不高有点烦，对方怎么转头就给他找了个美女回来。

李马克喝醉酒后到底还能干出多少不靠谱的事来。

话也不能这样说啦，约炮他当然还是能接受的，更何况黄荏珺长得不赖。

问题就他妈的在俩人都还是处啊。

黄荏珺向来直接：“什么都别说了，先脱裤子吧。”

李帝努愣了片刻：“啊？哦，哦，好。”

奇怪他为什么这么听话。

可是美女好辣好直接，上头了。

黄荏珺来了之前还是做过调查的，亚洲男性的尺寸基本是全球垫底水准，尤其是韩国人也就10厘米，问题不大。但是李帝努脱下裤子的那一瞬间，黄荏珺有些慌了。

怎么会比她想象的要长。  
怎么能比她想象的要粗。

事情朝着不可控的方向发展。

所有的做爱都从抚摸亲吻开始。李帝努一边凑上去急不可耐地啃咬黄仁俊的唇，一边沿着大腿一路往上摸，触及她光滑的后背直至解开了内衣带子。整个过程不到十秒，悄无声息。黄荏珺还没做出任何防备，就发现自己胸罩没了，松松垮垮地堆在腰间，上不去下不来。

算了，没了就没了吧，毕竟李帝努也全脱了。

只是第一次给异性看到自己奶子的感觉还是有点奇怪的啦。

到底在奇怪些什么呢她也看到了李帝努的jb啊。

这样一想还是扯平了。黄荏珺定下心来，专心享受和李帝努的亲吻。对方轻轻松松撬开牙关，舌头灵活地在她口中纠缠了半天，她也依然是将舌头紧紧地贴着牙齿，舌头不出去，说什么都不出去。

这种情节有点像她初中叛逆期，过年的时候爸爸拉着她走亲戚，她扒着门框说什么都不走。

其实主要是李帝努刚刚勾她舌头那下害得她脑袋飘飘有点腿软，站不稳。怎么能让约炮对象知道自己站不稳呢，那多没面子。所以黄荏珺不伸舌头，打死也不伸。

李帝努察觉到她的异样，也没停下动作，反而是两指夹起她左胸的乳粒，不轻不重地捏起来。

嘶，有点痒有点痛有点爽。黄荏珺一分心，就被李帝努占了上风，勾起她柔软的小舌头不断地吸吮着，连带着口水一起啧啧作响。

黄荏珺被一阵黏黏糊糊的亲吻乱了脑袋，含糊不清道：“我还要。”

刚刚舌头死活不出去的那个黄荏珺已经不在了，现在勾着李帝努脖子让人揽着她腰还主动索吻的，可能是钮祜禄氏荏珺。

李帝努是上阵冲锋的士兵，黄仁俊是岿然不动的指挥官。她想干嘛就干嘛，不想做的事情，李帝努如果给她弄爽了，那也不是不行。

黄荏珺真的是很有原则一女的。

接完一个很爽的吻还要干嘛呢，黄荏珺回忆起av，然后吓得脸色发白。

接完吻那个女主扒了男主裤子就给人口了啊。  
可是换做是她给李帝努口会不会闹出人命啊。

说不准可能就这辈子都不敢吃柱状的东西了，比如棒棒糖和香肠，再比如她有段时间很迷的流口水酸奶棒。

一千一万种不好的结果在黄荏珺面前一闪而过，好在李帝努松开她，像安抚人似的亲了亲她的眼睛，说：“让我亲亲你别的地方，好不好？”

黄荏珺不安：“你要亲哪里，我有点怕痛。”

李帝努不说话，只是俯身又吸吮起她脖颈处的皮肤来。被亲吻的地方很快便泛起红来，李帝努要用这种方式证明他在黄荏珺身上留下了些什么，可其实那动作都不算重，像是小猫挠人一样，再加上对方一头黑发在她下巴处蹭来蹭去有些发痒，她难耐地扭了扭脖子，以表达自己的不满。

她得到了一个安抚性的吻。随即对方又向下移，右边的乳粒被李帝努毫不犹豫地含进嘴中，牙尖不断磨着娇嫩的小红点，舌头翻来覆去舔遍了每一寸被一同裹进口中的软肉。李帝努还不肯放过她，大手一张一弛来回捏着胸部，像是初生婴儿，急切地想要吸出奶来。

能吸得出来才有鬼。又不是p站直播。

黄荏珺一边哼哼唧唧一边想着，她长这么大连小婴儿都没抱过，却要被一个臭男人拱着脑袋吸奶。

好在李帝努也不是真的要吸出奶才肯罢休。脱去黄荏珺身上的全部内衣，沿着小腹一路往下亲，他刻意跳过黄荏珺并拢着腿遮掩起来的私密处，转而在对方白嫩的大腿内侧继续留下一处处吻痕。

“宝贝，腿张开。”李帝努伸手拍了拍她的屁股，他不是故意要下重手的，可是黄荏珺的屁股怎么肉那么多啊拍起来QQ弹弹比拍皮球还爽。

因为皮球是硬的但屁股肉是软的耶。

而且拍完了还会留红红的巴掌印。

黄荏珺听话照做了。其实她真的后悔没看完那部av，不然起码还能有点经验。她对于接下来要发生的事根本就是一知半解，紧张得心砰砰跳。

修长的手指伸进去的时候，她的内心逐渐升起一种奇异的感觉，下体被人用手指抠挖着，像是有人在攻略城池，冰冷的攻城锤长驱直入，却始终撞不破城门。她必须承认自己有些紧张，下意识地想把微凉的手指挤出去，小穴夹得很紧，似乎根本容不下第二根手指。李帝努看穿她的全部心思，安慰道：“放松点，现在扩张不做好，等下真插进去会更痛。”

她看了眼李帝努的性器，隐藏在茂密黑色毛发中的性器不知什么时候已经抬起了头，微红的柱身上缠绕着几圈颜色分明的青筋，他勃起了。

但更可怕的是怎么他妈的李帝努的jb长大了呢？怎么没人告诉黄荏珺勃起的时候jb还会再变大呢？这不就骑虎难下不得不好好做扩张了吗？

她连做了三个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，很艰难地开口说：“那……那你继续吧。”

冲锋陷阵的新兵得了指令，开始新一轮攻城。两根手指毫不客气地强行塞进穴里，来回抽插着，每一下都带出些嫩红色的穴肉，黄荏珺自己当然是看不见的，只是这么多年来第一次下体被异性触碰的感觉有些难以适应。但从李帝努的角度来看，他觉得自己好像是个恶劣又叛逆的小屁孩，在摧毁一朵含苞欲放的花。鲜花脆弱，直捣花心的理由是想得到些意外惊喜，不料每一次插进去的时候都能触到滚烫的嫩肉，阴唇张得还不算开，抽出来的时候便像是吸附在他手上一般舍不得他离开，于是下一次的力度更重，也进得更深。

花心渐渐开始湿润。李帝努试着插了三根手指进去，再出来的时候每个指头上都沾着透明色的液体。黄荏珺眯起眼，小穴被填满是一个由奇妙紧张转向贪婪无度的过程，害怕会痛是真的，想试试看大jb也是真的，这种矛盾又纠结的心理在她身上的体现就是，她紧盯着李帝努不放，渴望立刻知道下一步动作。

李帝努有样学样地与她对视，微张着嘴将刚刚捣碎花心的三根手指逐一放进口中舔了个干净。他的动作很缓，手指抽出来的时候还带着晶亮的液体，直勾勾地盯着黄荏珺，眼睛一刻也不挪开。

黄荏珺闹了个大脸红，推着他的肩故作强势：“你你你……你快点去漱口洗手”

李帝努任由她不轻不重的力量落在肩膀上，不管怎么推也不肯下床，目光缓缓下移，紧盯着黄荏珺的胸前。

“你到底听没听见我说话啊？”黄荏珺见状慌忙捂住胸口，“色鬼！快点去漱口啊。”

李帝努：？

谁是色鬼？  
必然不可能是我吧。  
是谁一上来就要人脱裤子？  
再说现在骂色鬼是不是有点太迟了。  
亲完了摸完了都出水了，我满脑子都是艹艹艹的时候，你却想叫我滚？

他最终还是认命下床去洗漱了，再回来的时候，黄仁俊伸直了两条腿舒服地靠在床头，抱着个大枕头护住前胸和下体，趾高气昂地发号施令：“我是有备而来的，你不要想蒙我。”

真的没看出准备在哪了。

见人还在愣神，她接着说：“我知道做什么姿势会比较舒服，你得听我的。”

“你确定？”李帝努迟疑。

黄荏珺哼了一声，拍拍身边的空位，示意人上床。

那李帝努肯定是不会跟她客气的，三步并作两步爬上床，接下来的话却让他都吓了一跳。

“我要骑在你身上。”

？

谁跟你说这样比较舒服？

在做爱中舒服和不疼这两个词之间可没有必然联系。

李帝努好言劝她：“别了吧，这样会很……”

“听我的，我说什么姿势就什么姿势。”黄荏珺态度坚决。

要问她为什么这么坚决那还不都是李东淑和罗渽敏害的。

她俩没心没肺地告诉黄荏珺骑在男人身上会有一种你艹了他的快感。

不是男人艹她而是她艹男人。

黄荏珺，有排面。

当然这个事情不能跟李帝努说，男人嘛，也要面子的。

黄荏珺觉得纸上谈兵派要想后继有人那继承人必然就是她自己这个大傻逼，只有大傻逼才会听信天不怕地不怕就怕不爽的李东淑和罗渽敏的鬼话。

李帝努面无表情平躺在床上跟瘫痪了一样纹丝不动，双手规规矩矩交握着搭在肚子上，全身上下没有哪一处写着生机勃勃。

只有鸡儿勃。

黄荏珺起先是坐在李帝努大腿上的，勃起的性器恰好抵在她的小腹上。如果她稍微往后仰起身子，就能感受到火热的囊袋与私密处的亲密接触。她鼓起勇气起身以后又慢慢地蹲下来，试图用怼的方式把性器怼进穴里。

如果这都能怼进去那这个世界上无疑将不会再有做爱的痛楚。

刚进了个龟头，黄荏珺就疼出一身冷汗来。

“你别动，慢慢来，摸索，摸索听不懂吗？”

“我没动啊，”李帝努觉着自己着实有些无辜，“我都快躺四肢退化了。”

“骗子，”黄荏珺破口大骂，“你不动我怎么可能这么疼？”

确实不怪李帝努，他真的没动，是黄荏珺的阴道太紧，刚刚好不容易扩张完了又自己作天作地把人赶下床，还非要自己往男人身上骑，不疼才有鬼。

黄荏珺现在是真骑虎难下。为了更方便进去她刚刚几乎是跪着分开腿坐在李帝努的大腿上，现在穴里只吃进去了一个头，性器余下的部分暴露在空气里，她不敢贸然往下坐，因此整个人都几乎是悬空的，支撑着全身的膝盖在粗糙的床单上不断摩擦，不消多时便蹭出一片粉红的印记。

李帝努只好哄着她。龟头卡在紧致的阴道里动弹不得，烫得他整个人都快他妈升华了是真的，命根子都交到了黄荏珺手上也是真的。他起身用手背擦掉了黄荏珺在眼眶里打着转的泪水，无奈叫人先退出来。

“我真后悔，我从一开始就不该听李东淑和罗渽敏的鬼话。”黄荏珺呜咽着搂住了李帝努的脖颈，靠在人怀里一边骂一边哭。

“你在想什么啊，为什么不说话？”见得不到回应，黄荏珺用头发蹭了蹭他的下巴。

李帝努摸了摸下巴：“在想怎么样能让你不那么疼。”

“我在跟你说话，你还在想怎么干我？”

李帝努百口莫辩。

算了他也根本吵不过黄荏珺。

也不能怪他脑子里总想着那事，分明就是黄荏珺先动的手。她刚刚哭得多伤心啊，肩膀一耸一耸的，胸也就跟着晃悠，又被李帝努圈在怀里，两颗乳粒就有一下没一下地蹭到李帝努胸口。

软软的，很贴心。

最后还是黄荏珺躺在床上乖乖给艹了。

早知如此刚刚为什么要闹那一出呢。

白疼一场。

两条小腿紧紧地缠在李帝努的腰上，性器又一次抵在了穴口，两片湿润的阴唇刚刚被挤开一个小口，鼓鼓胀胀的泛着水红色。李帝努用手指探了探，说这回肯定能进去。

黄荏珺破罐子破摔：“我反正就那么小，也没办法了你就是得慢慢来。”

李帝努哄她：“不会很痛的，就跟小时候打针一样，你相信我吗？闭上眼睛不要看就不会痛。”

黄荏珺心想你要把鸡儿自比成针那我也是没的说了。

“进去了没啊？”

李帝努咬着牙狠心挺进去一截：“30%”

性器和手指完全不是一个概念，硬得发烫的性器挤进来的时候像是要抢占阴道里的所有位置，挤得黄荏珺喘不过气。

黄荏珺难受地呜了一声，又问：“还有多少啊。”

“70%”

又深入了一寸，私密处的褶皱基本被撑得很开了，黄荏珺细细的脚踝被李帝努捏在手心里，她根本动弹不得，脑子里千万种复杂的想法终于在李帝努全根没入的时候化为乌有。大脑一片空白，什么话也说不出，下体被满满当当地侵占了，小穴里都在发烫，李帝努不吭声，缓慢地抽出一小节性器，又再度插进去，整个人都像被包裹在温暖又柔软的舒适空间里。

果然是jb爽了，脑子也就爽了。

现在是100%。

黄荏珺也不知道李帝努冲撞了多久，只能听到阴囊打在自己穴口上啪啪的响声，因为大力冲撞她整片后背都在床单上摩擦着，她难耐地挺了挺身，却又不敢乱动，怕伤到自己。

到底还要多久才会射。

大概她的表情真的像被人强迫一样惨烈，李帝努突然出声问：“你要不要坐起来？”

这个话就等于在问，你要不要艹我？

那当然是要的啊。

她扶着李帝努的手臂慢慢起身，感觉性器像是在体内又挺进了一寸。李帝努单手搂着她的腰，另一只手也没闲下，轮流抚摸着胸前两团软肉，时不时还抬头冲她笑笑。

？

笑个屁啊。

黄荏珺在疼的死去活来和爽的灵魂飞升之间切换自如，自然也说不出什么像样的话，看什么都不满：“你再笑试试看。”

“怎么了，我艹爽了连笑的权利都没有？”

“你快点吧，”黄荏珺催他，“我们打完这炮别再见面了，走在学校里你都别说你认识我。”

“嗯。”李帝努眼里笑意不减，只是加快了颠抛的速度，“那我如果偏要说认识你，偏要跟你打招呼呢？”

黄荏珺被颠得一抖一抖语无伦次：“那……那我就去到处说你坏话”

“哦？怎么说？”李帝努颇感兴趣地问。

“fb、WhatsApp、微信，有群聊的地方我都说一遍，我得让全校都知道你这人不行。”

“那你跟一个不行的人约炮，你算什么呢？”

“你管呢这事跟你有关系吗？”

时间够久的，李帝努那泡浓稠的乳白精液射在黄荏珺大腿上的时候，当事人已经累得快瘫了。

本来按照约定他得提着裤子就走，但他很有品地抱着黄荏珺又洗了个澡，从浴室出来的时候黄荏珺还是没精神，腿缠在人腰间，懒懒地趴在李帝努怀里不想动。

于是李帝努又做了回好人，抱着她去找衣服。宽大的卫衣被叠的整整齐齐放在沙发上，李帝努怕黄荏珺抱不住他会掉下去，只好一手托着人屁股一手去取卫衣。

单手抖开卫衣的时候有什么东西好像也掉出来了。

黄荏珺：！！！

她的姆明内裤。

留洋男大学生风评也要被害。


End file.
